Dare
by stars shine out
Summary: Katie and Oliver broke up, and Katie's friends are sick of her moping around. So they come up with a devious plan to get them back together, and Katie does a dare she will never regret.


**I wrote this story a while ago as an almost sequel to Looking Up, though you don't need to have read Looking Up for this to make sense. Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling. Sadly.**

**Enjoy!**

Angelina, Alicia, Leanne and Katie were all sitting on Katie's bed one night.

"Katie, you've been moping about Oliver all week." said Angelina, "Just go make up with him."

"No! I haven't been moping! I broke up with him, remember?" said Katie, exasperated.

"Well, he's been moping all week too." said Alicia. "You should have seen him at Quidditch practice."

"Ya." said Angelina, "He didn't even tell us to yell at you for skipping."

"He's just as broken hearted as you are, Katie." said Leanne.

"I'm not broken hearted!" said Katie again, even more frustrated.

"Then why do you flee the common room when he comes in?" asked Angelina.

"Why did you claim you weren't hungry at lunch right when he sat down two seats away, even though you had been complaining about how hungry you were since charms?" asked Alicia.

"And why do we hear you crying every night?" asked Leanne.

"Guys... just let it go for now, please?" Katie begged.

"But Katie-" Leanne began.

"I'm not talking about this now." said Katie firmly.

"Fine." said Angelina. "let's play truth or dare."

"Sure." said Alicia.

"I'm game." said Leanne.

"I'll play," said Katie, "but ONLY if you promise not to ask me if I'm over Oliver or not."

"If you don't want us to ask, then you MUST not be." said Angelina.

Katie shot her a glare. If looks could kill, Angelina would have been deader than a door knob.

"Fine." Alicia sighed.

"If it'll make you stop moping." muttered Leanne.

Katie glared at her too.

Angelina sighed in exasperation. "Fine."

"Good." said Alicia, "Can I go first?"

"Sure" said Leanne.

"Angelina, truth or dare?" asked Alicia.

"Umm, truth." said Angelina.

"Who do you like?" Alicia asked.

"George." said Angelina blushing. "My turn! Truth or dare, Leanne?"

"Dare." Leanne answered.

"I dare you..." said Angelina, "to go down to the common room and tell Oliver that Quidditch is stupid."

"Where do you want us to bury you, Leanne?" Alicia asked.

"Haha, very funny." said Leanne. "I'll be right back!" and with that, she headed out the door.

They waited a few seconds, then heard Oliver yell "WHAT?"

They all burst out giggling, and Leanne came rushing into the room seconds later.

"What happened?" asked Alicia eagerly.

"When I told him, his face went all red like it does when he's angry, and he tried to chase me up the stairs, but the stairs turned into a slide." Leanne said excitedly.

The girls all dissolved into giggles. A few minutes later, when they had all caught their breath, Leanne said "Hey! It's my turn. Truth or Dare, Katie?"

Katie sighed, "Dare." However the second she said it, she immediately regretted it, as she saw an evil smirk spread across Leanne's face.

"I dare you..." said Leanne, "to make up with Oliver."

"WHAT?" said Katie, angry. "You said you wouldn't!"

"Actually, Katie we said we wouldn't ask you if you were over Oliver or not. We never said anything about this." said Angelina, catching on.

"Guys," Katie whined, "please don't make me do it!"

"Katie, we're all sick of you moping around." said Alicia, "And this is the only way we can think of to get you back to normal."

"Well I'm not doing it in front of everyone." said Katie stubbornly.

"Don't worry about that." said Leanne, waving her hand carelessly, "The common room is practically empty anyways."

Katie glared her friends, angry. "Fine." she said, "But don't expect me to talk you three again!"

Her friends rolled their eyes, and pushed Katie off the bed. "Off you go, Katie." said Alicia.

Katie stomped out of the dorm and down the steps to the common room. As she entered, she looked around. Oliver was sitting on a couch in front of the fire, reading _Quidditch through the Ages._ The only other people in the common room were a couple of second years talking quietly in the corner.

She took a deep breath, and approached Oliver. "Oliver, we need to talk." she said, sitting down beside him on the couch.

Oliver looked up at her, and laid his book aside. "What Katie?" he said, his voice soft, and hopeful.

This was going to be harder than Katie thought. Even though she had thought about doing this exact thing throughout the entire past week. She took another deep breath. _You still care about him, Don't blow it_. She told herself.

"Listen, when we... I mean, when I broke up with you Monday, I.." Katie took another deep breath and continued. "I was angry, and I wasn't thinking strait, and... and I still love you Oliver."

Oliver looked down at her for a moment, then he leaned down, and kissed her. "I still love you too, Katie-Cat."

As he kissed her again, Katie knew that she would never be so glad that she did a dare as she was now.


End file.
